icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
ISam's Mom
iSam's Mom (A Mãe da Sam) é o 2ª episódio da 4ª Temporada de iCarly, aonde a mãe da Sam (Interpretada por Jane Lynch) aparece pela 1ª vez. Enredo Sam passa a morar com Carly e Spencer depois de brigar com sua mãe, Pam, e seus hábitos péssimos deixam Carly e Spencer irritados. Então, para que Pam e Sam façam as pazes, ela as leva a um terapeuta familiar, que este, após tentar muitas coisas, decide trancá-las em um quarto até que parem de brigar. Carly, em sua casa, percebe a demora das duas, e vai até o terapeuta para ver o que houve. Após chegar lá, ele prende Carly junto as duas, e a briga continua. Assim, Carly finge ter neurose espacial novamente, como num dos episódios anteriores. Com isso, Sam e Pam fazem as pazes. Enquanto isso, Freddie está se escondendo de um perigoso assaltante chamado Martelo das Sombras, que, após Freddie gravá-lo em vídeo praticando um assalto com seu óculos (que filma), começa a ser perseguido pelo bandido, e para se esconder, passa a morar com Spencer e contrata um guarda-costas. Com Spencer cansado dos hábitos ridículos da Senhora Benson e dos estranhos e fortes hábitos do guarda-costas, Spencer resolve fazer tudo voltar ao normal. Assim, ele tira a placa 8D que era do apartamento de Freddie e substitui por uma placa escrito 8H. Assim, o guarda-costas é demitido e Sam, Freddie e a Senhora Benson voltam para suas casas e o episódio termina com o Martelo das Sombras no prédio de Carly, Freddie e Spencer, procurando o apartamento 8D. No final, ele é visto por Freddie que volta para sua casa. Curiosidades * Esse episódio apresenta uma versão remixada da música de fundo tocada em diferentes momentos. * O prédio de terapia é chamado de "PSCHNEIDER". Esta é uma referência de Dan "Schneider", criador da série. Dan frequentemente usa o seu nome em prédios, anúncios e etc. * Esse episódio é principalmente sobre a relação entre Sam e sua mãe. * É revelado que Sam tinha um coelhinho chamado Fluffles quando ela tinha sete anos, mas Pam vendeu ele para estrangeiros. *É a primeira vez que a mãe da Sam pode ser vista. *O episódio teve 163 mil telespectadores de audiência, um fato inédito para a Nick BR e para o iCarly . *É revelado que Sam sabe fazer ovo neste episódio. *Sam não deixou que o médico rico namorasse com sua mãe. *Nesse episódio Carly tem caustrofobia. *Spencer queria gravar celebridades em baixo d´agua o mesmo programa que Drake queria assistir uma vez em Drake e josh. *Talvez Freddie estava querendo impressionar Carly quando ela pergunta: "Porque seu peito esta tão estufado ?" Freddie responde: "Ah...eu andei malhando ,sabe flexões...e leite." *Quando Sam invade o quarto de Carly , a mesma está sem nada no rosto. Mas no episósio iDate Sam & Freddie qaundo Freddie e Sam invade o quarto de Carly , ela está usando uma máscara contra ronco. *Na cena em que Carly conversa com Sam, ela encontra uma calcinha com a frase "I love Vegas". Essa frase foi mencionada pelo Freddie em iGo to Japan. Falas Sam: Mamãe? Pam: Eu sei quem eu sou. Sam: Eu não quero nenhuma parte dela. Pam: Você não merece minhas partes. Sam: Porque eu iria querer partes desgastadas? Pam: Por que você não toma um banho? Sam: Porque você não pagou a conta d'agua! Sam: Desculpe o desespero da minha mãe. Pam: Desculpe a personalidade da minha filha. Sam: Você nunca me escuta. Pam: Bem, como em dizer algo interessante? Pam: Porque você não pode ser mais parecida com a Melanie? Sam: Você tá me comparando a Melanie! Pam: Você vomitou no meu carro! Sam: Eu tinha 6 anos! Pam: Você, lembra quando você tinha 7 anos e eu lhe disse que Fluffles fugiu? Sam: Sim! Pam: Eu vendi ele. Sam: Oh meu deus. Você vendeu meu coelho? Pam: Para estrangeiros! Fotos Arquivo:Mae_da_Sam.jpg 2ª episódio.jpg 79347_695876842.jpg|Pam quando chega no apartamento de Carly 78423_2794154105.jpg 78356_1428771088.jpg 78317_3160424732.jpg|Sam e Pam se abraçando 78284_2823154737.jpg 78240_876524272.jpg 78188_3431402443.jpg Sam and Mom.png 125.jpg 357px-Jj100901-10.jpg 445px-Maddie_ism.png 540px-Carly.JPG 621px-Spam_Spencer_picks_up_underpants_iSM.png 738px-Jj100901-08.jpg 759px-Samfreddieremote.jpg 802px-Jj100901-03.jpg 802px-Jj100901-04.jpg 802px-Jj100901-07.jpg 830px-Fencer_Spencer_teases_Freddie_mushrooms_ism.png 830px-Fibby_ism.png normal_iCarly_402_iSams_Mom_173.jpg Sparly_ism.png tumblr_lbhxg4Hw8B1qbb7qqo1_500.png iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400153-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400177-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400189-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400322-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400358-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400394-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400459-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400461-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400477-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400502-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400522-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400573-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400595-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400608-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400647-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400705-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400749-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400776-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400826-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400831-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400915-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21400944-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401103-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401176-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401186-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401206-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401257-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401266-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401278-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401289-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401328-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401344-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401351-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401357-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401367-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401396-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401457-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401498-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401540-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401555-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401657-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401701-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401712-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401722-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401740-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401768-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401782-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401789-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401796-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401804-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401883-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401899-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401904-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21401947-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21402003-1280-720.jpg iCarly-4x02-iSam-s-Mom-icarly-21402017-1280-720.jpg icarly-402-isams-mom.jpg icarly-402-isams-mom-1.jpg icarly-402-isams-mom-2.jpg Categoria:Episódios Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Pam Puckett Categoria:Personagens de Participações Especiais Categoria:Sam Categoria:Familia Puckett Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:Sam Puckett Categoria:Freddie Benson Categoria:Carly Shay Categoria:Gibby Gibson Categoria:Spencer Categoria:ICarly Categoria:Nickelodeon Categoria:DanWarp Categoria:Dan Schneider